MENOR DE EDAD
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Candice White vive con sus tías santurronas y quedadas donde para ellas todo es pecado Candy está sometida a sus estrictas reglas, pero su naturaleza de mujer exige un hombre... Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus creadores Kyöko ( Keiko Nagita ) y Yumico Igarashi. Historia final CANDY y ALBERT... Contenido adulto... Queda advertido. Completa...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus creadores Kyöko Mizuki ( Keiko Nagita ) y Yumico Igarashi. La historia es final CANDY y ALBERT... Contenido adulto... Queda advertido.

 **Introducción**

 **Candice White... A sus 25 años se siente solterona o como comúnmente se dice COTORRONA, vive con sus tías hermanas de su fallecido padre... Su madre los abandono por otro hombre ella siendo apenas un bebé y cuando muere su padre sus tías asumen su educación y sus gastos... Son muy estrictas y santurronas todo es pecado para ellas, Candy a su edad no ha conocido el amor, ni su primer beso y por consiguiente cero sexo... Aunque su naturaleza exige urgentemente a un hombre... Su personalidad apagada hace imposible el contacto con los hombres y aunque ha soñado y se ha ilusionado... No hay manera de que tenga acercamiento alguno con nadie... En los colegios que ha estado son totalmente religiosos y de mujeres... ahí conoció a sus dos únicas amigas Patricia O' Brian y Annie Britter... Igual de cerradas y tímidas Candy era mas expresiva y en proceso de rebelarse... Solo terminaron la preparatoria ya que no las apoyaron en carreras profesionales alegando sus familiares de que ellas solo podían aspirar a amas de casa... Pero ha pasado el tiempo y ellas están muy desesperadas ya que no han conocido a nadie... Así que Candy tiene planeado una fuga de libertad por lo menos una noche... Noche que cambiará su vida...**

 **Chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto, espero que sea de su agrado... La historia será cortita y como ya saben mis actualizaciones son los viernes y lunes vale?**

 **Les mando saludos**

 **Pasen excelente inicio de semana...**


	2. Chapter 2

Les comento los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Kyöko Mizuki ( Keiko Nagita ) y Yumico Igarashi. Contenido adulto... Queda advertido...

 **Un tiempo atrás...**

 **Sepelio de Tomás White...**

\- Papito! Papito! Porqué te fuiste? Porqué me dejaste? Yo te quiero que haré? No me queda nada, porque me dejaste solita...

\- CANDY! No estás sola nosotras nos haremos cargo de ti, tienes que ser fuerte no debes llorar...

\- Pero tía Elroy voy a extrañar a mi papito...

\- Basta! Ya tienes 13 años apunto de convertirte en una señorita, tú padre paso a mejor vida, son los designios de Dios... Si lloras no lo dejarás descansar su alma estará penando... Debes dejarlo ir...

\- Elroy? Cómo le dices eso es normal que esté sufriendo, lo quería mucho porfavor no seas tan cruel... Ven Candy debes comer algo...

\- Pero no tengo hambre tía María...

\- Debes de comer ven vamos, tengo que hablar contigo... Sabés Candy desde mañana vivirás con nosotras, cuidaremos de ti y nos ocuparemos de tú educación... Irás a una escuela de puras señoritas... Aunque no te internaremos... Deberás acatar el reglamento y deberás ser muy disciplinada y aceptar la educación religiosa, desgraciadamente mi hermano no se preocupó por ponerte límites te dejo hacer y deshacer y eso va a cambiar, nada de jugar todo el día, se acabó el trepar árboles y nada de jugar con niños... No es posible que no tengas amiguitas? Deberás obedecer y todos tus hábitos deberán cambiar... Entendido?

\- Tía María! Pero a mi me gusta mi escuela yo quiero seguir ahí... Y mis amigos son muy buenos y divertidos...

\- Y nada CANDY... Debes aprender a comportarte como una dama y debes servir al señor... Tendrás actividades en nuestra iglesia... Y fin de la discusión... Ahora come.

 **En la actualidad... Sábado por la tarde**

\- Chicos recuerden que deben de aprender sus rezos de manera correcta... Solo así podrán hacer su primera comunión... Les haré un examen para saber que tan avanzados están vale? Así que pónganse a estudiar los veo el próximo sábado... Cuídense mucho... Adiós...

\- Si maestra Candy. ( Todos al unísono ).

\- Candy... Ya terminaste?

\- Hola Annie! Sí ya terminé y Paty?

\- Nos espera en la cafetería... Nos vamos?

\- Si vámonos... Annie que has pensado acerca de salir de nuestro caparazón?

\- Pues... La verdad se escucha muy peligroso...

\- No Annie no será peligroso será... Muy divertido!

\- No creo que sea buena idea Candy... Eso de escaparse en la noche... Es pecado y si Dios nos castiga?

\- Annie! Por favor... Ya tenemos 25 años, somos mayores de edad y no conocemos nada de la vida, yo creo que eso si es pecado... Además leí por ahí que... si no conocemos hombre podemos enfermar, de cáncer de matriz y nuestras emociones se descompensan y por eso nos viene la depresión y yo no quiero estar enferma... Ahora solo vamos a salir, a un bar, no tomaremos nada... Solo aprenderemos a socializar un poco y... Porque no bailamos un poco...

\- Candy no sabemos bailar...

\- Si, lo sé pero... Podemos intentarlo no crees?

\- Pues... Hay que hablarlo con Paty y planearlo bien... Además que ropa usaremos ya ves como vestimos!? Estamos peor que nuestras tías!

\- Si tienes razón... Ya no aguanto estás faldas tan largas, y estás blusas tan pasadas de moda y con éste calor y con éste cuello que nos cubre todo, estamos peor que monjas y estos zapatos los aborrezco me sudan muchos mis pies siempre con calcetas y ni qué decir de éste peinado cursi que traemos no podemos soltarnos el cabello, es PECADO...

\- Si tienes razón... Mirá! Ahí está Paty... Hay que apurarnos y nos ponemos bien de acuerdo...

 **Cafetería**

\- Paty amiga cómo estás? Disculpa la demora...dijo Candy.

\- Paty que tienes? Porque estás llorando? Pregunto Annie...

\- Chicas... Pues lo mismo de siempre... Mis padres... Ya saben, no dejan de humillarme...

\- Ahora que te dijeron?

\- Pues ya saben... No les parece nada de lo que hago...

\- Paty de verdad no es justo como te trata... Tú no eres su sirvienta, no es posible que te traten así... Yo no dudo que tu madre esté enferma pero... Qué tú te hagas cargo de todo y mas cuando si pueden contratar a una enfermera... Comento Candy...

\- Bueno chicas... Cambiemos de tema, ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo y recuerden que debemos ponernos de acuerdo con nuestra " supuesta " salida... Dijo Annie.

\- NADA de " supuesta " Annie... Tenemos que hacerlo... Siento que me ahogo en mi casa, con todas esas actividades que me aburren demasiado... Además no quiero morir sin haber conocido hombre...

\- CANDICE! ( Annie y Paty )

\- QUÉ? No me digan que no les gustaría conocer a alguien que nos baje el sol y las estrellas? O más aún que nos declare su amor y su pasión... Así como los personajes de nuestras historias de Amor que leemos?

\- Pues si Candy pero... Tengo miedo y si todo sale mal...?

\- No Paty por eso hay que planearlo bien... Si todo sale bien el próximo viernes estaremos pisando LA EUFORIA... ( Cabe mencionar que la euforia es el antro de moda ).

\- Candy pero como entraremos? La verdad es que solo se entra con invitación... Menciono Paty.

\- Si Candy no creo que nos dejen entrar... Además no somos unas adolescentes... Dijo Annie.

\- Miren Chicas vamos a quedar super wooop! Y nos dejarán entrar de inmediato y no somos tan viejas Annie, quizás ya no tenemos 18 años pero... Somos traga años ya verás que pasamos de 18 años... Ya compré nuestros atuendos y la verdad están padrisimos... Leí en una revista de moda que son tan chic's... así qué el plan será convencer a mis tías para poderme quedar en tu casa Annie... Ya que tus papás son menos severos y así pasar por Paty vale? Tendremos que vernos antes para arreglarnos... A las 9 de la noche estará bien... Ya que investigue que lo mero bueno comienza después de las 11 pm. Así que dispondremos de solo dos horas para quedar espectaculares...

 **Mas tarde...**

 **-** _Tías... Por favor se los suplico... Nunca le pido nada y cumplo con mis deberes... Annie es como mi hermana, solo será una noche... Ya saben que desde que murió papá, no he convivido con nadie y ya no soy una niñita... Además no hay peligro alguno... Ustedes conocen a los papás de Annie y son muy decentes... Solo voy hacerle compañía está un poco triste y la animaré un poco..._

 _\- Candy no creo que sea buena idea... Yo no doy autorización... Elroy tajante..._

 _\- Yo creo que no tenga nada de malo dejarla ir... Tiene razón no tenemos queja alguna de los señores Britter, soy muy decentes y nunca fallan los domingos a misa y son muy asiduos a la comunidad... No creo que pase nada Elroy, además Candy es muy responsable... Yo opino que si le demos permiso..._

 _\- OK Candy... Te daremos la confianza... No nos desilusiones..._

 _**Wooop! Fue más fácil de lo qué pensé** así que el próximo viernes sabré lo que es la diversión... Solo espero que valga la pena, porque no siempre se puede salir de mi jaula..._

 _Continuará..._

 ** _Pensaba postear el día de mañana pero... Quise complacer a YULENI aunque es un capítulo cortito espero lo disfruten... Saludos Chicas..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... Kiöko Mizuky y Keiko Nagita. Contenido adulto... Solo mayores de edad... Queda advertido..._**

 _ **Su vida cotidiana...**_

Era apenas mitad de semana, la verdad entre el ajetreo del día a día y su larga lista de actividades, impuestas por sus tías, la tenían muy agobiada y aburrida...

 **Lunes...** Ayudar al padre Niel Legan a limpiar la iglesia.

 **Martes... Ayudar a repartir alimentos en el albergue " Fe y Esperanza ".**

 **Miércoles..**. Visita al asilo de ancianos " la Purísima " ahí era muy pesado y aunque los viejecitos fueran todo un amor no era muy agradable ayudarlos a cambiarlos cuando les ganaban sus necesidades y sin contar que hacía peripecias para encontrar, limpiar y acomodar sus dentaduras postizas...

 **Jueves...** Orfanato el " Hogar de Pony" ahí si le gustaba ir acompañaba a su tía María ella daba clases de teología a los pequeños y Candy ayudaba en la cocina, les leía cuentos y jugaba con los pequeños.

 **Viernes...** Sus actividades eran en casa, limpiar a fondo, ayudar a sus tías a preparar la comida y les leía por las tardes...

 **Sábado...** Iba a la iglesia era la encargada de preparar a los niños en su primera comunión... Después de ahí tenía permiso de salir con Paty y Annie, unas horas... 2 horas para ser exacta... Su única fuente de diversión.

 **Domingo...** Ir a misa y repartir desayunos a los pobres.

Realmente no le quedaba tiempo para nada... Cero vida social, jamás había asistido a una fiesta o un baile, no tenía amigos y mucho menos pretendientes... No disfrutó de la emoción de sentirse admirada, deseada y ella pensaba cambiar eso...

 ** _A dos días de la libertad..._**

 **Habitación de Candy**

Candy observaba los atuendos escogidos para la " gran noche " y pensaba*** creo que son demasiado cortos***

Candy había sacado de la caridad recibida 3 vestidos, 3 pares de zapatos... Eran de magnífica calidad los vestidos y zapatos eran de marca muy finos... Ella era la encargada de revisar la ropa que regalaban para darla a los más necesitados... Así que ella tomo esos 3 lindos vestidos cortos sin mangas y super entallados...

**¡ Uffff ! Una suerte que fueran de nuestra talla y agradezco mas que Paty y Annie seamos de la misma talla, aunque Paty es mas llenita de sus caderas y piernas... ¡ Se verá genial ! Así que Paty lucirá el rojo, Annie el negro ya que jamás se pondrá otro color, pero con esos pechos tan generosos que tiene se verá espectacular... y yo me quedaré con el verde que combina con mis ojos y a lucir mis atributos que Dios me dio, por algo me los dio... solo falta conseguir el maquillaje, labiales y perfume... Espero que Annie tenga éxito en eso...**

 **Toc... Toc... Toc...**

\- Candy... Hija ya está la cena... Baja por favor...

\- Si, tía María... Ahora bajo solo me refresco un poco ya bajo... ** ¡ Uffff ! Tengo que guardar todo esto** así Candy guardo todo, abajo de su cama.

 **En la Cena...**

\- Candy... el padre Legan me comentó que has estado muy distraída... Y que estás muy rara y no has querido confesarte... ¿ Me podrías explicar porqué ? Elroy dijo.

\- Tía... Mmmm no es nada, solo que no tengo nada que decir... Mi vida es la misma rutina y no tengo nada que confesar... * Ja si cómo no, pero... No puedo confesarle al padre acerca de mis sueños eróticos, que he tenido últimamente... ¡ Por Dios ! Son tan explícitos...

 ** _Sueño de Candy_**

"¡ Oh ! ¡ Señor Luke ! Si quiero que me haga suya... Soy virgen sea delicado porfavor... ¡ Oh ! Pero... Que grande tiene su miembro no creo que pueda...

Candy querida... no temas te va a encantar tocalo y sientelo verás que te va a gustar...

¡ Oh ! Señor Luke es enorme mmmm ¿ puedo probarlo ?

\- ¿Candy, Candy, Candy? ¡ Niña por dios ! ¿en que tanto piensas? Pregunto Elroy...

\- ¿Candy ? ¿ estás bien ? ¡ Estás sudando y muy sonrojada ! ¿ No tendrás temperatura ? Dijo tía María, tocándome la frente...

\- Estoy... Bien... No se preocupen vale? Solo estoy un poco acalorada... *** Si cómo no... Si supieran de mis pensamientos y deseos lujuriosos, esa es la razón por la que no me he confesado... Ya me imagino diciendo esto al padre Legan, acerca de que quiero tener hombre, quiero tocar su miembro y meterlo completo a mi boca, de verdad estás novelas eróticas que leo a escondidas me hacen pecar*** pensé

 **Al otro día...**

\- Señorita Candy... Por favor cuéntenos un cuento...

\- OK, pero después harán sus tareas sale?

\- Siiiiiii. ( Todos )

Así paso el día jueves con su rutina de la semana, a un día de su libertad... El tiempo se le hacía tan lento, estaba por acabar su labor social en el hogar de Pony, ese día su tía María no pudo ir y solo fue ella, estaba lavando los trastes...

\- Candy que bueno que todavía te alcanzo...

\- ¡ Annie ! ¿ que pasa ? ¿ Porque tan estresada ?

\- ¿ Qué crees ? Paty ya se hecho para atrás con lo del viernes...

\- ¿ QUEEE ? ¿ Pero porqué ? ¿ Qué paso ?

\- Pues ya sabes tiene miedo, solo piensa en el castigo que va a recibir si nos descubren... Y yo pienso que tiene razón, como ya te dije no creo que sea buena idea...

\- Annie por favor, ya falta solo un día no me pueden fallar, ya tengo todo listo, además dijiste que tus padres no estarán en casa hasta el domingo... No seas así...

\- Tienes razón, no tendremos otra oportunidad... Dijo Annie.

\- Vámonos... Tenemos que convencer a Paty...

 **Casa de Paty**

\- Paty no nos puedes hacer esto, somos las tres o nadie... esto lo tenemos que vivir las tres ya lo habíamos hablado, no será lo mismo sin ti... Por favor... Suplico Candy...

\- Esta bien... OK... Pasen por mi las 9 pm a esa hora mi madre ya está durmiendo y mi padre en su estudio empinando el codo, para esa hora ya está muy borracho y a un paso de caer dormido...

\- Excelente... Así quedamos mañana a las 9 pm.

 **Viernes... La gran noche...**

Candy había estado muy nerviosa y emocionada ya que por fin había llegado el gran día, hizo sus deberes perfectamente bien, para que no le llamarán la atención y no le prohibieran ir con Annie... Termino y merendó con sus tías ya que tenía que estar con Annie a las 7:30 pm. Así que cuando termino de merendar subió a su habitación y preparo una maleta y la arrojó al jardín no podía salir con ella... Se la revisarían sin chistar y la descubrirían...

\- Candy por favor pórtate bien, no te olvides de tus oraciones, dale ánimos a Annie sé su apoyo y oren... Dijo tía María.

\- Candy comportarte con modales no nos pongas en ridículo, acomídete y ayuda en las labores no dejes tiradero...

\- OK tías no se preocupen... Haré todo como dicen... Tengo que irme... Mañana la veo... Las quiero... Y así Candy salio... recogió la maleta y va rumbo a su única aventura.

 **Casa de Annie**

\- Candy... Que bueno que ya llegaste mis padres están por irse y no llegarán hasta mañana... Se van tranquilos porque tú estarás conmigo... He estado tan nerviosa que por poco les digo todo el plan... ¿ Y si traes los vestidos ?

\- Claro... Annie aquí los traigo y están padrisimos y también traigo los zapatos... Bueno las zapatillas altas de tacón, no se como le vamos hacer para caminar...

\- Candy vámonos... Ya casi son las 9 y todavía nos tenemos que cambiar...

Nos fuimos casi corriendo a la casa de Paty, realmente es una suerte que vivamos muy cerca, se podría decir que somos vecinas... Caminando estamos a 20 minutos...

 **Casa de Paty**

 _Llegaron y tocaron..._

\- ¡ Uffff ! Chicas pensé que ya no vendrían, pasan de la 9...

\- ¡ Hola Paty ! No exageres apenas son las 9 con 5 minutos... ¿Ya están dormidos tus padres? Candy dijo.

\- Si a mi madre le suministre su medicamento y mi padre en su estudio ahogado de borracho... así que subamos a mi habitación a ponernos más o menos lindas...

\- ¡ Fantástico ! Mmmm manos a la obra... Annie tú te encargas de maquillarnos, ¿ si leíste como hacerlo ? Pregunto Candy...

\- Si, solo espero hacerlo bien...

\- Lo harás confiamos en ti... Paty aquí está tu vestido y zapatillas, te toco el rojo, Annie a tí te toco el negro y yo voy de verde...

Dos horas después Candy, Annie y Paty, debidamente arregladas salían rumbo... a su gran noche... ¿ Qué les deparará el destino ?

Continuará

Chicas aquí capitulo espero les guste, les comento que la historia será corta, trataré de actualizar seguido, me encantan sus comentarios y agradezco de corazón el tiempo que dedican en leerme... Les mando saludos... Dios las bendiga...


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores kiöko Mizuky y Keiko Nagita... Contenido adulto... Mayores de edad... Queda advertido...

 **Diversión o caos?**

Y aquí van 3 mujeres hechas y derechas, aunque muy inocentes, por la educación recibida...

\- Candy... estos vestidos son demasiado... Cortos... Me siento muy expuesta... Y los zapatos no los aguanto son muy altos y se me están acalambrando las ingles...

\- Paty... Por favor... Te ves ¡ genial ! Mejor que nosotras... ¡ que bien llenas el vestido ! Luces! Sexy!...

\- Candy... Debemos tomar un taxi, tengo miedo... que nos salga un SICÓPATA y nos viole... Yo tengo dinero para pagar...

\- Annie... en primera no tenemos tanta suerte... Y yo también tengo dinero...

\- ¿ Dinero tú ? Pero si tus tías no te sueltan ni quinto... Comento Paty...

\- Digamos que... Pedí un préstamo al bote de las limosnas de San Juditas...

\- ¿¡ CANDICE !? ( Ambas )

\- Que por supuesto... Pagare... Cuando tenga dinero... Tome suficiente para pagar nuestras entradas y consumos, así que Annie tú pagas el transporte...

***¡ De verdad nos vemos geniales ! Paty fue la que más nos ¡ sorprendió ! el vestido le queda. ¡ espectacular ! Se le marcan unas curvas sexys, su cabello canelo, tan lacio y suelto se ve estupendo y Annie solo puedo decir que parece modelo de pasarela... Alta, delgada y porte, su cabello tan negro, brillante, lacio y tan largo... Super bella... Es la más alta de las 3 mide 1.75 m solo nos saca 5 cm. Paty y yo somos de la misma estatura... Y yo no desmerezco quedé mega woooop! Mi cabello tan largo y rizado, soy rubia y por fin mi cabello suelto, sujeto solo con un broche de lado me encanta! Y mi vestido me amolda de lujo, nunca pensé que tuviera esta cinturita de avispa! Y mis piernas... Son excelentes... Annie hizo un magnífico trabajo nos maquillo genial, no muy recargado nos vemos muy juveniles, quizás pasemos de 20 años... Pensé***

 **Abordamos un taxi...**

 **-** Por favor nos lleva al EUFORIA... Dije...

\- Claro... ( Chofer ). Es un lugar muy exclusivo señoritas... Escuche que solo la gente importante logra entrar...

\- ¿ En serio ? ( Las 3 )

\- Si, he escuchado que van hasta celebridades y gente muy adinerada...

\- Candy...¿ Todavía crees que sea buena idea ?

\- Cállate Annie... entramos por que entramos, si no me dejó de llamar... CANDICE WHITE...

\- Pero ustedes señoritas, se ven muy hermosas... ¿Acaso son modelos ?

\- Mmmmm si... Somos modelos de pasarela...

\- Candy ( Paty y Annie )

\- Entonces no tendrán el menor problema en entrar...

Llegaron al dichoso lugar, se bajaron y pagaron... Vieron mega fila super larga...

\- ¿ Candy ya viste ? ¿Cómo piensas que entraremos ?

\- Tranquilas chicas, vamos acercarnos...

\- Candy no creo...

\- Vamos no chisten...

Vieron a un hombreton en la entrada... Como de 2 metros de altura y bastante fortachón...con gafas oscuras...

Vieron como el hombreton hablaba con 3 guapísimos jóvenes... Se mantuvieron a distancia pero si escuchaban lo que decían...

\- ¿ Qué tal ? Tom... Tenemos reservado como siempre... Dijo un bellísimo rubio, alto, cuerpazo y cabello un poco crecido...

\- ¡ Hola ! Chicos, bienvenidos pasen y disfruten...

\- Oye Tom... Por cierto, estamos esperando a unas lindas gatitas... Replicó un castaño guapísimo, igual alto y cuerpazo... Así que si te preguntan por Archie las dejas pasar de inmediato... Vale?

\- ¿ Y qué tal están ?

\- Están de FUEGO... Así que las dejas pasar inmediatamente... Chao...

Y así entraron estos galanazos de película todos un forro de hombres...

\- ¡ Chicas ! ¿ Escucharon ? Ya tenemos el pase para entrar... ¡ Uffff ! Que chicos están cómo me los recetó el doctor...

\- ¡ CANDY ! No pensarás? ( Annie )

\- Pues claro que sí, ¿ si no cómo entramos dime ?

\- Pero... Si se dan cuenta... Nos sacaran a patadas! ( Paty )

\- ¡ Ay ! Chicas... Es ahora o nunca... Vamos... Solo entramos y nos mezclamos...

\- ¡ Hola ! Tom?

\- Si, ¿ qué tal ? Guapas...

\- Nos espera Archie y sus amigos... Dijo que nos dejarías entrar...

\- Mmmmm si... Las escaneó muy detalladamente... Y les dio el acceso... Los encuentran en el área VIP... ¡ Hermosas !

Entraron tan fácilmente, todo estaba saliendo muy bien y estaban por fin en el lugar más cotizado, quedaron mudas no daban crédito a lo que veían... El lugar muy moderno y lujoso...

\- !CANDY! ¡ ESTO ESTÁ GENIAL ! Dijo Annie... Pero... ¡ aquí hay puros chamacos ! Por lo que se ve no pasan de los 20 años...

\- Es verdad Candy,. ¡ mira cómo están bailando ¡ Por Dios se están manoseando... Comento Paty.

\- Por favor Chicas... No está tan mal... Nosotras no somos unas ancianas y Paty solo están... Bailando... Candy lo dijo no muy convencida...

Observaron como los adolescentes estaban bailando sin ningún pudor, besándose, bebiendo y la música tan estruendosa...

\- ¿ A qué área se dirigen ? ¿ Tienen reservación ? Guapas... Un mesero sacándolas de trance...

Entraron en pánico...

\- VIP... Con Archie... Candy contesto en automático...

\- ¡ AH ! Si siganme... No sin antes recorrerlas de arriba a bajo...

\- ¡ CANDY ! Ambas.

\- Cómo pudiste decir eso? ! Nos van a sacar a patadas ! Cuando se den cuenta que usurpamos los lugares de otras...

\- ¿ Y que querías ? ¿ que nos sacarán antes ? Por lo menos si nos van a sacar ya conocimos el área VIP... ¿ No creen ?

\- Candy... Pero nos guiarán hasta esos hermosos chicos... Espero no meternos en problemas... Ya ves ni pagamos la entrada...

\- Mmmmm Annie si que te fijaste en lo guapísimos que están los tres ja ja ja ja ja ja.

\- Pues... ¡ Claro ! Soy tímida pero no ciega...

\- Candy por dios... Ahí están... Qué pena... Nos van a sacar...

\- Cálmate Paty!

Todas nerviosas llegaron a una área muy privada alejada del bullicio y con mini bar y barman privado...

\- Chicos aquí los buscan...

Y aquí están rojitas de vergüenza sin poder mediar palabra alguna...

\- ¡ Woooop ! Miren lo que nos trajo el viento chicos... Dijo Archie...

Continuará

 **Chicas aquí les dejo capitulo muy corto la verdad traigo un mega resfriado y ya no pude extenderme más... Si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica me disculpo, pero mis ojos irritados ya no podían mas... Gracias por leerme y gracias por aceptar este nuevo fic... saludos a todas... Cuando esté mejor personalizaré los saludos... Dios las bendiga... besitos...**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores kiöko Mizuky y Keiko Nagita... Contenido adulto solo mayores de edad... Queda advertido...

 _ **Los chicos 2 días antes de la "gran noche".**_

\- Albert que onda? Vamos a ir nuevamente al EUFORIA este viernes? Stear ya está mas que puesto...

\- Mmmm pues la verdad no me late mucho...

\- No empieces con lo mismo porque no te late? ¡Aguafiestas!

\- Sabes muy bien que no me gusta desvelarme... Tengo práctica el sábado y no puedo ir con resaca...

\- Pero va a estar muy tranquilo... Además ya quedé con unas gatitas de lujo...

\- Archie! Por Dios no quiero prostitutas! Ya ves la última vez como nos fue... " La mía" no era ella, si "no él... "

\- Cálmate Albert... No son damas de ja vida galante... las conoces es Susana y sus primas... y están buenísimas... Además pues... Si parecía mujer era la más sexy... Quién iba a pensar que traía premio ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

\- Tonto! Sabés no es mi ambiente... No pienso ir...

\- Albert y cuál es tu ambiente? Haber dime? Tú solo piensas en estudiar y deportes... No tiene nada de malo pero... También necesitas desfogar... Yo al menos quiero hembra jajajaja después de lo de Llitzy... No he tenido nada de nada... Y ya ves Susana muere por ti y tú no la pelas... Y sus primas están guapas un poco flacas pero muy disponibles...

\- Albert, Archie... Que bueno que los veo... Los tíos me avisaron que no vendrán a comer... Mmmm de que están hablando? (Stear).

\- Pues aquí haciendo labor de convencimiento a Albert que no quiere ir al EUFORIA... Como ves?

\- Albert... No seas aburrido... Vamos un rato... Además tenemos que aprovechar que nos dejan entrar sin problema, ya que el dueño es nuestro tío Will... No creés? Ya ves que somos todavía menores de edad... Archie y a quien conseguiste de "gatitas" como dices...

\- Pues a Susana y sus primas...

\- Es en serio? Archie! Están muy flacuchas y además ya son un poco maduras... Ya tú sabes cómo me gustan las mujeres... Con carne, cinturita, caderas y un buen trasero mmmmm...

\- Si Stear ja ja ja ja ja ya sé cómo te gustan pero ni hablar solo ellas pescaron... Tienen clase y porte si están muy guapas debemos de reconocer ja ja ja ja ja Albert y a ti cómo te gustan la mujeres?

\- Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Stear... Me gustan carnosas, buenas piernas, buen trasero y rubias, tengo fijación con el cabello rizado, adoro a las mujeres con cabello largo... Me gustan los ojos de color verde... Y debe de tener carácter sencillo y divertida a la ves...

\- Uy! Pues ahora si que Susana no tiene ninguna oportunidad contigo... Ella solo es rubia... Pero de lo demás es todo lo contrario... Contesto Archie.

\- Y a ti Archie? Cómo te gustan? Ya que siempre hemos visto que agarras parejo cuando ya andas de mala copa ja ja ja ja ja ja... Pregunto Stear...

\- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja es cierto, te acuerdas cuando se lió con la gorda de Stefany Ja ja ja ja ja ja dijo Albert...

\- Ya no sean así... Bueno la verdad no sé en qué estaba pensando ese día! Si estaba algo gorda, pero... Es muy hermosa... Dijo Archie todo rojo de vergüenza... Y que dices tú Stear, también ese día andabas buen entrado con Pamela... Y por lo menos te saca una cabeza está bien jirafas...

\- Eh! je je... pues a mi me gustan grandotas aunque me peguen, además estaba muy buenota!

\- Bueno ya no empiecen... Porque a mí me tocó bailar con la más fea...

\- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja... (Todos muertos de risa)

\- Bueno contesta Archie a tí como te gustan? (Albert)

\- Pues me gustan altas y cabellera negra y lacia, con ojos azules, delgadas pero con curvas y que se muestren tímidas...

\- Tímidas? No te creo... Chisto Stear...

\- Si, tímidas ya que en la intimidad son fuego total...

\- Pues a mi me gustan salvajes... Comento Stear... Me gusta jugar...

\- Y a ti Albert? Cómo te gustan en la intimidad?... Lo que no sabían es que Albert era quintito (virgen)...

\- Mmmmmm pues a mi me gustan... Mmmm como lo explico... Deshinibida... Y que le guste experimentar... * Si supieran que no he experimentado... No he encontrado a la mujer que haga que me hierva la sangre y que me haga tener una erección tan solo verla... Pensó***

\- Bien dicho primo! Entonces si vamos? Al EUFORIA?

\- OK, pero solo un rato ya sabes tengo práctica de fútbol americano... (Albert)

\- Entonces ya está armado el plan del viernes...

 **Antecedentes de los chicos...**

 **Albert Johnson Andrew, 19 años, estudia en la universidad administración de empresas, primero en su clase... Y quartback y capitán del equipo deportista de alto rendimiento... le gusta leer y gusta del campo y los animales... físicamente muy atractivo estatura 1.90 m, rubio, ojos color azul cielo, cuerpazo no aparenta 19 se ve mayor... Huérfano Johnson y Rose María Andrew fallecieron en un accidente de avión cuando el tenía 6 años... Quedando bajo custodia con sus tíos abuelos William Andrew y Elroy Andrew dueños de una cadena de hoteles a nivel mundial y clubs discoteca (antro) muy exclusivos... económicamente estable... Pudriéndose en dinero...**

 **Alistear Cornwell Andrew, 19 años, estudiante sobresaliente en aeronáutica y robótica primero en su clase... Físicamente castaño oscuro ojos color azul, usa anteojos, 1.90 m de estatura y también aparenta más edad... Huérfano padres Paul Cornwell y Marisa Andrew fallecieron en accidente de auto... Tenía 8 años cuando murieron, quedando bajo custodia de los tíos abuelos antes mencionados...**

 **Archiebolt Cornwell hermano menor de Stear, 18 años 1.87 de estatura guapo elegante siempre a la moda, ojos color miel, cabello castaño claro... Estudiante sobresaliente en diseño de modas, de carácter sociable y extrovertido... Muy popular en su círculo igual aparentando más edad, el más ocurrente y divertido de los 3...**

 **Siempre unidos no se ven como primos si no cómo hermanos, se cuidan y se apoyan... Comparten la misma pena... El perder a sus padres muy pequeños...**

 **Viernes en el EUFORIA...**

 ** _Los chicos en el privado..._**

 _Entra una llamada..._

 _\- Archie al habla... Qué! pero porqué? Es en serio? Ok no te preocupes chao..._

 **-** _Qué pasa Archie? Pregunto Stear..._

 _\- Mmmm pues la noche ya valió... Nos dejaron plantados las gatitas! Me marco Susana y me dijo que tuvieron que salir de viaje imprevisto..._

 _\- Uffff! Genial! No estaba de ánimo para tolerarla... Pues vámonos... Dijo Albert..._

 _\- Pues ni hablar se Aguado esto... Comento Stear..._

 _\- Chicos miren lo que les traigo... (Mesero)_

 _\- Woooooop! Chicos miren lo que nos trajo el viento..._

 _Y ahí están los 6 en un duelo de miradas... Escaneandose disfrutando de las vistas..._

 _El primero en hablar fue Stear dirigiéndose directamente a Paty..._

 _\- Hola! Preciosa cual es tu nombre!? * Mmmm esta chica está cómo me la recetó el doctor... Que cuerpazo mmmm caderas y que pechos... Y ni qué decir de ese rostro tan hermoso y usa lentes como yo... Me encanta... pensó***_

 _Lo secundo Archie..._

 _\- Hola! Lindura... Mi nombre es Archie y tú cómo te llamas? Dirigiéndose a Annie... * Wooop que belleza de mujer... Tiene todo lo que yo requiero... Quiero todo con ella... Pensó***_

 _Stear y Archie ya habían conectado inmediatamente... Albert seguía en la baba total, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían... Si ningún pudor recorrió con la mirada todo su cuerpo... * Que mujer! Es magnífica! que cuerpo! Que piernas! Uffff! Simplemente bellísima... Su cabello tan largo y rizado como me gusta... Oh! Que me pasa!? Siento un calor en todo mi cuerpo! Oh! Erección a la vista... pensó**_

 _\- Mil disculpas nos hemos equivocado de área... Dijo Candy para romper el encanto, y para dar una explicación del porque están ahí... * Mmmm qué bello está este chico, ¡está que arde! Pero porqué se me queda viendo así!?. Sabía que no era buena idea vestirme así... Me veré tan mal!? Pero su ojos me dicen otra cosa... Chicas nos vamos?_

 _\- Nooooo, ESPERA... Yo soy Albert... cómo te llamas preciosa? Y beso su mano... ¡CHISPAZO! Conexión total... Sus miradas se encontraron y todo su cuerpo reaccionó..._

 _Continuará..._

 ** _Chicas aquí capitulo... Agradezco sus comentarios, me alegran mucho y son mi aliciente para seguir posteando... Les mando saludos a todas... Dios las bendiga... Tuty y YULENI gracias por leerme y me alegra que se diviertan con este par de rubios... Natu, MABOLLA, ROS, Pelusa, adoradandrew, AZUKRITA, blanca 73 y disculpen si olvido a alguien mas pero igual gracias... Y a todas las chicas que me leen de manera anónima... Me hacen el día con sus comentarios... Si Dios quiere mañana posteo... No se me enojen ja ja ja ja ja mañana sabrán como les va en su gran noche..._**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores, kiöko Mizuky y Keiko Nagita... Contenido adulto solo para mayores de edad... Queda advertido...

 **Una noche inolvidable...**

 _\- Nooooo, ESPERA... Yo soy Albert... cómo te llamas preciosa? Y beso su mano... ¡CHISPAZO! Conexión total... Sus miradas se encontraron y todo su cuerpo reaccionó..._

 _Candy no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos y aunque estaba poco iluminado se dio cuenta que eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto... Pero se derritió más por esa deslumbrante sonrisa... * Por Dios! Es perfecto, mmmm está hecho un forro! De aquí soy... Fue el pensamiento de Candy**_

 _-_ Y bien preciosa cual es tu nombre!? Dijo Albert susurrandole cerca de su oído y dejando un beso en su mejilla... *** Mmmm qué bien huele... Estoy extasiado, tengo palpitaciones, y no puedo creerlo tengo una erección, con solo verla y olerla... Quiero saborearla y poseerla...

\- Mi nombre es Candice White, pero... Me puedes decir Candy... Candy se sorprendió de los intensos escalofríos que recorrieron todo su cuerpo y concentrándose en su entrepierna unas punzadas que le hacían apretar sus piernas... Su libido al máximo... *** Wooop esto es excitante! Lo deseo aquí y ahora! Pensó Candy*** se apresuró a responder...

\- Vienen con alguien? Archie preguntó...

\- Pues si pero al parecer nos plantaron... Dijo Candy rápido...

\- Perfecto... Ustedes serán nuestra cita... Albert contesto muy rápido...

\- Pero ustedes no están esperando a alguien!? Candy pregunto ya que sabían que estaban esperando a tres Chicas...

\- Por eso no te preocupes... Ahora avisamos que no las dejen entrar... Replicó Archie... le dirigió unas palabras al mesero y listo... Pues no iban a decir que los dejaron plantados, eso dañaría su imagen de don Juanes... Por eso omitió el suceso...

 _Y así sin más armaron el plan..._

 ** _Stear y Paty_**

 _-_ Dime dulzura y como te llamas!? * Que hembra me tiene bien prendido*

\- Mme llamoo Paaty... Contestó toda nerviosa... * Este chico está cómo para comérmelo, es guapísimo y se le ve lindo con sus anteojos... tengo ganas de montarlo y arrancar sus ropas... Debo de vencer estos nervios y no aburrirlo... Candy si que tenía razón... Esta salida es lo mejor que pudimos hacer***

\- Que lindo nombre... Bueno tú eres muy preciosa de todo a todo... y la recorrió de manera sugestiva... Deseas tomar algo?

\- Algo como licor!? Stear asintió...

\- OK... Así sin más acepto... Pero nada fuerte de acuerdo?

\- Si no te preocupes esto te va a encantar... Se llaman mojitos están riquísimos... Son con tequila ten pruébalo... Paty tomó la bebida y se la tomo de un solo tajo... Dejando a Stear con la boca abierta... Paty sintió su garganta arder y no solo eso si no todo su cuerpo y se sintió exageradamente atraída hacia él...

\- Woooooop! Tranquila... No se te vaya a subir... Quieres otro?

\- Pues claro Stear... Ya te estás tardando... (El mojito haciendo efecto en ella) y dime Stear me besas tú? O te beso yo? Stear no daba crédito a sus preguntas y no lo pensó más y se abalanzó sobre ella...

\- Claro que te beso yo lindura... Y así sin mas estaban envueltos en mega beso, el sentado en el sofá y Paty sentada en sus piernas... No se daban tregua... Paty parecía poseída, no lo estaba besando se lo estaba tragando... literal...

Candy, Albert, Annie y Archie... No daban crédito a lo que veían... Pero se abstuvieron de opinar...

 **Archie y Annie...**

\- Y tú princesa... Me podrías alegrar mi noche siendo mi cita? Annie estaba sin palabras solo asintió... * Que chico tan elegante y hermoso... Me gusta, me gusta mucho... Despierta en mi deseos extremos solo quiero qué me bese... Moriré si no lo hace... No puedo ser como Paty, se comportó tan deshinibida... Tengo que disfrutar ya estoy aquí y no creo tener otra oportunidad cómo está... pensó Annie***

\- Me llamo Annie pero... Tú me puedes decir princesa o como quieras... Y no vas a ser caballeroso acaso no me ofrecerás algo de beber? Archie se quedó fascinado e inmediatamente le ofreció el mojito...

\- Todo lo que mi princesa deseé... *** Mmmm qué mujer! es espectacular! me tiene bien atrapado, muero por probar sus labios! Y así sin más se acercó y la tomó por el cuello enredo sus dedos en su melena negra y la beso... Dulce y gentilmente... Y así otra pareja empatada...

Solo faltaban Candy y Albert... * No, pues si, qué tal? Con Paty y Annie y eso que son las más miedosas y cobardes y yo? No se qué estoy esperando? Es mi noche mi gran noche y me siento tonta y cobarde y con este ejemplar! De chulo y guaperrimo*** pensó Candy...

\- Candy!? Albert no podía articular palabra está mujer le imponía, era todo un sueño de mujer, pero no quería verse novato así que... Gustas una copa? Candy salio de su estupor...

\- Si... Me vendría bien cariño... Muero de sed... Albert tragó gordo y la guío a un ala del privado, pidió las bebidas al barman destinado... Bebieron sin quitarse la vista de encima... Pero Candy se atragantó por el sabor de la bebida, lo sintió fuerte y rasposo... escupió el trago y baño a Albert sin querer... Candy no podía hablar, tosía y tosía... no podía recuperar el aire y Albert limpiándose con un pañuelo la veía entre divertido y preocupado porque a leguas se veía que Candy estaba muy roja y le dió unos golpecitos en la espalda...

\- Estas bien!?

\- Siii loo quee pasa es que se mee fuee poor ootroo laadoo... Dijo Candy respirando desesperadamente... Por no decir jadeantemente... Discúlpame ya te moje... Ya más tranquila recuperando el aliento... Le quito el pañuelo y lo empezó a limpiar, la cara, el pecho... * Wooop! Que pecho tan musculoso se le siente** pensó Candy... Siguió limpiando y llego al pantalón y... * Por Dios! Tiene una erección y que erección!**. Candy estaba tan enlelada limpiando y sintiendo la enormidad de su miembro... Albert todo avergonzado pero más excitado, sentía tan bien sentir esas magnificas manos, tocando su ya erguido compañero... *** Esta mujer me tiene al límite si sigue "limpiandome" así tendré una mega eyaculación... Pensó Albert***

\- Mira nadamas... Ya te heche a perder tus pantalones... Dijo Candy... Pero sin dejar de tocarlo y viéndolo a los ojos de manera sugestiva... * Este macho, hombre, está que arde... Se ve bien dotado... Esto es lo que he estado esperando? Por eso planeé está noche... Mi cuerpo me exige tomarlo... Mi cuerpo me dice que es ahora o nunca, pero mi mente y la razón me dice que esto está mal... Es PECADO... Parece que escucho las voces de mis tías, diciendo que arderé en el infierno... Pero no necesito el infierno porque estoy que ardo y solo quiero fundirme a él a este hombre... Que por lo que se ve siente lo mismo por mi...*** Pensó...

* Está mujer me enciende! No puedo más! Tengo que besarla, muero por hacerla mía* pensó Albert*** así que agarró valor y la jalo hacia el, cuerpo a cuerpo, sus miradas encontrándose... Candy... Muero por besarte... Y así sin más la beso... Como si lo a vida se le fuera en ello... Y ¡Bang! Explosión...

El área VIP estaba muy candente... Este trío de parejas Uffff súper intensos, no podían dejar de tocarse, besarse... Estaban en una mezcla de hormonas... Por un lado los chicos en pleno inicio a su sexualidad... Con todas sus hormonas y energía al 200 por ciento... Y estas mujercitas deseosas y con las hormonas al 1000 por ciento... Que ésto solo puede acabar en un encuentro explosivo.

 **Stear y Paty... Estaban más enajenados, sus besos, sus caricias eran muy rudas... - Paty podemos ir a un lugar más privado... Muero por poseerte... - Mmmm no es nada idea... Soy materia dispuesta...**

 **Archie y Annie... También en lo suyo, besándose y tocándose... De una manera tierna y delicada... Annie bonita... Permíteme adorarte, vamos a un lugar más privado... No te vas a arrepentir... No sabes lo hermosa que te ves... Lo harás? - Mmmm ajá! Si quiero... Contesto Annie muy excitada.**

 **Albert y Candy... Se besaban tan apasionadamente, apretándose cuerpo a cuerpo, embriagados de pasión y lujuria... No podían mas... * Esta mujer es perfecta, maravillosa y deliciosa... Me encanta su sabor mmmm su olor... Muero por desnudarla y penetrarla... Por Dios estoy a punto de venirme... Pensó Albert...*. * Esto es la gloria morí y subí al cielo este hombre es fantástico, que bien besa... Mmmmm no puedo más estoy tan mojada, y siento un hormigueo en mi entrepierna, será así un orgasmo!? Será que con el podré vivir esa experiencia? Pues ojalá así sea porque esto es divino... Pensó Candy** - Candy... Sé que es muy impertinente de mi parte pero.. te gustaría que fuéramos a un lugar mas privado? Quiero y deseo estar contigo... No puedo mas... Moriré si no te hago mía... - Mmmmmm vámonos... Candy contesto * Es ahora o nunca, después de hoy no tendré otra oportunidad... Además me encanta...***

Y así los 6 agarraron camino... El deseo gobernó a la razón... 6 cuerpos deseosos, 6 almas solitarias... si solitarias buscando un motivo para sentir que están vivos...

Continuará...

Chicas aquí posteando capitulo... Agradezco la aceptación de la historia y valoro el tiempo que se toman en leerme, dios las bendiga y les mando saludos, pasen excelente fin de semana...


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus creadores. Contenido adulto... Solo mayores de edad queda advertido...

 **Una aventura magnífica...**

Salieron del EUFORIA... Cada quien con su pareja... Pero antes...

\- Chicas vamos al sanitario... Dijo Candy.

\- OK... Contestaron Annie y Paty.

Muy bien preciosas, las esperamos a fuera... Mientras vamos por el carro... Dijo Stear.

 **SANITARIO**

 **-** De verdad vamos a vivir la vida loca chicas!? Preguntó Candy.

\- Pues no fue tu idea primera!? Qué!? Ahora te vas ha hechar para atrás!? Replicó Paty.

\- Eres Paty!? O quien eres!? Y qué hiciste con ella!? Comentó Annie y Candy sonrió.

\- Yo sólo sé que me encanta Stear y yo si quiero saber... Lo que es tener mm mm sexo... Además ya somos adultas... no creen?

\- Tienes razón Paty! Es ahora o nunca... Pero hay que ponernos de acuerdo... Somos vírgenes... Y no podemos darnos el lujo de externarlo... Haremos el ridículo! Y... Asustaremos a los chicos!? Se ven tan jóvenes!? Cuantos años tendrán? Candy deduciendo.

\- Pues ya deben ser mayores de edad! Si no no los hubieran dejado entrar aquí no creen!? Dijo Annie. No muy convencida...

\- Cierto... A lo mucho tendrán 21 o 22 años... A lo mucho, no creen? Calculó Paty...

\- LO CUAL ES GENIAL! Porque así no nos topáremos con algún pervertido! No creen? Y además han sido... Muy lindos y caballerosos! Y con ellos estaremos seguras... Afirmó Candy.

\- Si... Tienes total razón Candy... Archie es muy delicado y atento conmigo!

\- Y Stear es un pequeño salvaje ja ja ja ja me gusta mucho...

\- PATY! Sorprendidas Candy y Annie.

\- Jamás pensé que te portarás tan... EFUSIVA! Y como que tienes unos gustos... Salvajes! Dijo Candy...

\- Pues... La verdad no sé... Que me paso!? Pero al tomar ese famoso mojito... Me liberé! No lo pude evitar... Estoy mal!? Diganlo? Si no cortamos de tajo... Esto... Paty algo alterada...

\- NOOOOOO! Gritaron Candy y Annie...

\- No Paty... Solo tenemos esta noche... Hay que olvidarnos de si es " PECADO " o no... Nuestra vida ha sido... Muy sometida, las reglas que nos han impuesto nuestras familias son... IRREALES... No conocemos a nadie más! A parte de nosotras... Nunca socializamos!? Y a nuestros 25 años estamos peor que monjas... Chicas de 15 y 16 años tienen mejor vida social unas ya hasta casadas y con hijos! No quiero pensar si está bien o mal... Solo por hoy quiero ser libre... Expresó Candy...

\- SI... Tienes razón Candy... Yo si me a punto... Confirmó Annie.

\- YO IGUAL... Grito Paty.

\- Ya esta el plan pero... Debemos quitarnos unos añitos... Vale? Mmmmm 22 años sí, tendremos 22... Está bien, no creen? Y también debemos... Usar protección, así que hice una visita al centro hospitalario y tomé estas tiras de preservativos... Dijo Candy.

\- ROBASTE!? Otra ves!? Paty y Annie muy alarmadas...

\- No... Yo no robo... Solo pido prestado... Pero en esta ocasiones me los regalaron... Defendió Candy... Y extendió las tiras cómo de 6 preservativos...

\- Oh! Por dios CANDY! Gritaron ambas.

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja no pongan esas caras... Dijo Candy muriéndose de risa...

\- Y cómo se usan!? Pregunta Annie.

\- Pues es fácil... Creo!? Según un tutorial... Abres este paquetito sacas esté como globito y lo tienen que poner cuando... Ellos lo tengan... Mm duro... Candy explicando toda roja de vergüenza... Es importante apretar la punta de este antes de ponerlo ya que según le entra aire... Y ya, pero... No hay que preocuparnos... Por lo regular ellos deben ponérselo y estos chicos se ven con bastante experiencia! No creen!? Explicó Candy.

\- CANDY! Annie y Paty muy asustadas...

\- Ya no estén tan asustadas y ya pongan se las pilas... O es que acaso quieren parar embarazadas!? Así que tomen algunos y guarden los en sus bolsos...

\- Bien... Pues vamos antes de que me arrepienta... Dijo Paty guardando los preservativos...

\- Una cosa más... No me gustaría ir a algún hotel o motel de paso... Eso me daría bastante... Vergüenza! solo espero que estos chicos tengan un lugar... Privado... Cómo un apartamento de solteros... Dijo Paty...

\- OJALÁ! Candy y Annie muy de acuerdo...

\- Vámonos... Antes de que estos guapísimos galanes se nos vayan y una última cosa... Solo será esta noche y... Si los vimos ni nos acordamos... Vale? Así que gocenlo, porque no tendremos otra oportunidad... Y por favor no se vayan a quedar dormidas, tenemos que llegar a casa antes del amanecer... Dijo Candy.

 **Los chicos en el estacionamiento...**

\- Archie... Lo mejor que nos pudo pasar es que Susana y sus primas nos plantaran! Éstas gatitas están uffffff! De súper lujo! Comentó Stear.

\- Siiiiii... Estoy totalmente de acuerdo... Están muy guapas, me fascinó Candy! Tal como me gustan ella tiene todo lo que deseo en una mujer... Albert muy emocionado...

\- Uyyy! Primito esa voz me agrada! Ya no estas arrepentido por venir está noche?

\- Para nada... Por primera ves agradezco su labor de convencimiento para hacerme venir...

\- Pues que bien Albert... No todo es la universidad y deporte... A mí Annie me gustó demasiado ella reúne todo lo que me gusta de una mujer... Ya me tiene enajenado!

\- Archie... Me quito RL sombrero ante ti es la mejor noche de mi vida... A mí Paty me tiene embrujado! Está como me gustan... Rellenita de caderas! Que trasero! Y que buen frente tiene! Es todo un sueño...

\- Si Archie ahora si esta noche no es una pérdida de tiempo... Yo estoy que ardo por Candy... Mi rubia de súper lujo! Tal y cómo soñé tener... *** no solo es su cuerpo, son esos hermosos ojos y ésas pecas que bañan ese hermoso rostro, cuello e imagino que todo su cuerpo está lleno de estas... Pensó Albert***

\- Chicos pero saben una cosa!? Se ven mayores que nosotros... No creen!? Y más experimentadas, yo si he tenido relaciones sexuales pero... No tanto cómo quisiera... Solo 2 experiencias y no fueron tan intensas... Como el previo que tuve con Paty! Woopp!

\- Si tienes razón! Yo solo estuve con Litzy pero... Fueron rápidos y con ropa... Nada que ver con lo que va a suceder ahora! Annie me vuelve loco! Solo espero no decepcionar...

\- Cómo cuántos años tendrán? Tal ves como 22 o 23 a lo mucho... Tal vez si nos preguntan deberíamos aumentarnos unos años no creen? 22 les diremos que tenemos 22 años... Ya que si se enteran de nuestra verdadera edad... Nos batean de inmediato! Y no queremos eso verdad? Dijo Albert distrayéndolos... No quería ahondar en el tema de que él no ha tenido nada de nada... Bueno solo los clásicos fajes y manoseos con algunas amigas con derechos... Pero no concretaba nada porque nunca se prendió al 100... No como ahora con Candy moria por estar con ella...

\- Ok diremos que tenemos 22 años... Pero tenemos que parar en algún lugar para comprar condones y... SÉ NOS OLVIDA LO PRINCIPAL! A dónde iremos, donde las llevaremos!? Cuestionó Archie...

\- ES VERDAD! Un motel u hotel no es la opción... Nos pedirán identificación! Y somos menores, se vendría abajo el teatrito... Apoyo Stear.

\- Qué hacemos? Piensen primitos... No tardan en venir nuestras gatitas... Apresuró Archie.

\- Stear... Hoy no era la recaudación de los tíos? No llegarán pasadas de la madrugada y apenas son las... 12:30 am. Y si las llevamos a la mansión!? Y pues cada quien en su cuarto... Cómo ven? Sugirió Albert.

\- Si tienes razón Albert! Apoyo Archie...

\- Excelente idea! Así no se darían cuenta los tíos, si llegan al ver nuestros autos no sospecharan, pensaran que estamos en nuestro quinto sueño... Dijo Stear.

\- si, además estas chuladas de mujeres no se merecen un motel de paso! No hay que ser tan wuarros! Opinó Albert.

\- CHITON... Ahí vienen... (Stear)

\- Disculpen la tardanza... Nos vamos? Dijo Candy...

\- Si vamos... Albert se apresuró a contestar, tomó la mano de Candy y la subió del lado del copiloto Albert es el conductor asignado... Todos subieron en una HUMMER negra extremadamente lujosa y equipada... Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta... Y se dieron cuenta que los chicos no son comunes y corrientes... Archie , Annie, Paty y Stear no perdieron el tiempo... No dejaban de besarse... No se daban tregua...

Candy y Albert iban platicando... Ha Albert por alguna razón no le agradaba que todo fuera impersonal así que...

\- Dime Candy... Cuantos años tienes? Candy se esperaba la pregunta así que...

\- Pues tengo... 22 años, recién cumplidos y tú? A Albert no le gustaba mentir pero podía mas el deseo de estar con ella...

\- Fíjate qué casualidad! También cumplí 22 años hace un mes... Dime estudias, trabajas... A qué te dedicas? Candy se quedó pensando, la verdad su vida es tan aburrida, solo pudo terminar la preparatoria... Y pues fuera de la ayuda que prestaba a las obras de beneficencia... No sabía que decir y tuvo que inventar algo que siempre quiso hacer...

\- Pues estoy en la universidad... Estudio psicología...

\- Y que rama de la psicología te interesa? uffff! Qué a prietos pensó Candy***

\- Pues me gustaría especializarme en psicología educativa... ( niños y jóvenes )

\- Me parece interestante Candy! Y en qué semestre éstas?

\- Voy empezando... Primer semestre... * que bueno que he leído al respecto, pensó Candy**

\- Y en qué universidad éstas? * Oh! Porqué tanta preguntadera!? Pensó Candy**

\- Pues estoy en escuela Marista... Se llama Mariana Trinitaria... Obvio una escuela de monjas... Estoy desde el preescolar, prácticamente he estudiado toda la vida ahí! Prácticamente no estaba mintiendo ya que si estudio ahí... No pudo hacer la universidad ya que sus tías alegaban que solo el estudio era para varones! Que ella le vendría bien dedicarse a las labores de caridad y después casarse... Eso fue cuando tenia casi 18 años y es hora que ni novio, ni prospectos para comprometerse... 7 años perdidos... Ya estaría ejerciendo si hubiera estudiado pero... Nada de nada... Eso la entristecía demasiado.

\- Pues excelente! Es una carrera interesante... Albert pensó que era demasiado liberal! Como para haberse educado en una escuela con estructura religiosa!? **

\- Si lo es... Me encanta! Y a donde vamos!? Candy preguntó zanjando el interrogatorio... Qué tienen en mente? Espero que tengan un lugar adecuado... No me gustaría ir a un motel de paso... Ya lo dije es mejor dejarlo en claro pensó Candy.

\- ? Albert pensó: qué raro!? Como crees que te llevaría a un lugar así! Tú mereces algo mejor bonita... Iremos a nuestra mansión... Mi habitación es lo mas adecuado... No le gustan lis moteles son antigienicos! No crees!?

*** MANSIÓN? Pensó Candy woooop! ***

\- Pero tendremos privacidad!? No estarán sus padres!?

\- No Candy... No vivimos con nuestros padres... Omitió que vivían con sus tíos, así que Candy asumió que vivían solos... Ya no quiso indagar...

\- Ok, me parece bien... El resto del viaje fue en silencio... Sumidos en sus pensamientos?

*** Albert pensaba... Solo espero no decepcionar! Esto no es un simulacro... Es la realidad, por favor " COMPAÑERO " no me falles ahora! Esto no es la clásica MASTURBACIÓN matutina... Tengo que durar y poner en práctica los métodos leídos... Cómo hacer que una mujer quede satisfecha... Solo espero que lo leído me ayude! Porque en práctica estoy en cero!

Candy pensaba... Oh! Solo espero que no se decepcione de mi! Soy tan pecosa! Ya no hay retorno y no quiero retractarme... Ojalá no se de cuenta que soy virgen... Así me desmaye de dolor! No me quejare, qué vergüenza! Que a mí edad nada de nada... Pondré en práctica lo leído, trataré de fingir que tengo toda la experiencia del mundo...

Continuará...

 _ **Chicas pido disculpas... antes de escribir era una fiel lectora y cuándo tardaban en actualizar y daban sus excusas yo a veces no las creía ja ja ja ja pero hora que estoy en el plato pues ahora las entiendo... Y ahora yo daré mis excusas ji ji ji... Me robaron mi celular y como ya saben posteo del mismo y pues quise ingresar a mi cuenta desde una computadora pero deje abierto algo en mi teléfono y pues no podía entrar y pues en lo que compraba otro celular y recuperaba mi número pues ya sabrán... Totalmente incomunicada... Espero su comprensión y espero que en lo sucesivo no haya mas inconvenientes... Les comentó que quedan solo 2 capítulos más y concluyo este proyecto, que como dije sería un fic corto... Les mando saludos a todas... Dios las bendiga...**_


	8. Chapter 8

LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A SUS CREADORES... Yumiko e iragashi... Contenido adulto... Solo mayores de edad... Queda advertido...

 **Mejor de lo que se imaginaron!**

Llegaron a la mansión, como dignos caballeros ayudaron a bajar a sus respectivas chicas... Ellas se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado... Era una magnifica propiedad! Si era una gran mansión! Con magníficos jardines! Lujo total!

\- Vengan chicas... Dijo Archie...

\- Wooop! Es una hermosa propiedad! Opinó Candy... Están seguros que viven solos!?

\- SI... Los tres contestaron apresuradamente!

\- Vengan... Entremos, apresuró Albert... Como ya era tarde la servidumbre ya estaban descansando y pues sus tíos llegarían tarde... Cada uno las escoltó a su respectiva habitación...

 **Stear y Paty...**

 **No perdieron tiempo... Paty se le colgó a piernas y brazos atenasandolo... Cayendo en la cama, Paty le arrancó su camisa! Saliendo volando todos los botones y él a su ves... Rompió el cierre de su vestido, en la desesperación por sacarlo... En un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedaron totalmente desnudos... No pensaban... Solo sentían.**

 **\- Patyyyy! Mi amor... No puedo maaaas... Quiero entrar en ti...**

 **\- Hazlooooo! Aaah! Oooooh!**

 **No se daban tregua... Él besándola enardecido su cuello, rostro, senos, abdomen y llegó a su precioso monte venus y pues puso en marcha lo que siempre quiso experimentar... Sexo oral. Lamió y lamió... Degustó gustoso los deliciosos fluidos de su amante... Paty como manantial, chorreante... No podía mas...**

 **\- Aaaaah! Oooooh! Siiiiii, asiiii, oooooh! Steaaar eerees eeeel mejooor... Stear todo vanidoso al escuchar gozar a esta apetecible mujer... No pudo mas y la volteó boca a bajo... Saco su instinto salvaje, la puso en 4, le separó las piernas y admiró lo sexy que se veía, acercó su miembro...**

 **\- STEAR ESPERA! Usa protección tengo preservativos en mi bolsa... Dijo Paty jadeando...**

 **\- Tienes razón espera así.. no te muevas... Te ves divina! Todo un sueño...**

 **Paty no se movió... Esperó impaciente y mentalizandose del dolor a experimentar... Stear se puso el condón y regreso rápidamente con ella...**

 **\- Paty! Eres perfecta... Y así sin mas entró...**

 **\- AAAAAY! AUUUUU! *** Qué dolor... Por dios! Voy a morir!? Pensó Paty tensandose!**

 **\- Qué, quéqué pasa!? Te dolió!? Lo siento... Se disculpó sin salirse y moverse! Estás bien!? Paty recuperándose rápido solo dijo...**

 **\- Estoy bien... Solo grité por... Lo rico que estoy sintiendo... Lo dijo en susurro, jalando aire... No pares... Que éstas esperando!?**

 **Stear obedeció y la penetró... Tocando todo su cuerpo, besándola... Adorandola...**

 **\- Paty no puedo mas... Dime que tú también lo estás!? Paty no tenía idea de nada pero sentía dolor y maravilloso a la ves... Así que se dejó llevar...**

 **\- Stear... Mmmmm hazlo... Stear no espero mas la volteó boca arriba y entró en ella nuevamente sin dejarla de besar... Llegaron juntos al clímax...**

 **\- SIIIIII, aaaaaah! Oooooh! ( orgasmo )**

 **Archie y Annie...**

 **Entraron en la habitación del ELEGANTE... Apodo que ya le había adjudicado Annie, ya que esa era la personalidad de él...**

 **\- Wooooop! Archie es magnífica la decoración de tu habitación!**

 **\- Te lo parecé!? Gracias...**

 **\- Si es perfecta... * como tú, pensó Annie***

 **\- No... Tú eres perfecta... Hermosa, dejame adorarte...**

 **Archie se acerco a Annie... La guió hasta su cama, la recostó y fue despojando prenda a prenda sin dejarla de admirar y besar... Susurrándole lo bella que era... Todo un caballero... Annie se sentía extremadamente húmeda de su entre pierna...**

 **\- Annie... Eres lo mas hermoso que mis ojos han visto! Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, mmmm una piel suave y delicada... Tu cuerpo esbelto y proporcionado... La fue recorriendo con sus labios su desnudes... Para igualar las cosas Archie sin perder tiempo se deshizo de sus ropas... Cariño ya no puedo me tienes al límite... Dejame tomarte me dejaras? Annie solo asintió...**

 **\- Archie... Necesitamos protección... Tengo preservativos en mi bolso...Uffff! Qué alivio! Pensó Archie... Por estar enajenados con estas dulzuras, ya no nos acordamos de pasar a comprarlos** Archie tomó el condón y se lo puso... Annie observó cómo lo hacia...**

 **\- Annie necesito estar dentro de ti, me tienes muy excitado! Annie abajo de él...**

 **\- Yo estoy igual... Hazlo! Annie mentalizada de que habría bastante dolor! Archie entró tan rápido pero Annie era tan estrecha! Se desconcertó pero insistió... Y entró.**

 **\- AAAAAAAAY! UFFFF! Mmmmm, Annie arañó los brazos de Archie... Y solo era dolor y dolor!**

 **\- Qué, qué? Annie... Te lastime!?**

 **\- NOOOOOO, solo qué... Me gusta mucho y grité de emoción... Lo dijo apenas en un hilo de voz, tú sigue...**

 **Archie la penetró y se sumieron en un van y ven de movimientos que se hicieron intensos...**

 **\- Oooooh! Aaaah! Mmmmmm Archie esto es delicioso... Siento, siento Siiiiii... Annie no sabía explicar esa sensación era dolor pero también era muy rico...**

 **Aaaaah! Oooooh! Siiiiii Annie oooooh! Archie aaaah! Oooooh! Siiiiiiiiiiii... ( ambos )**

 **Orgasmo total.**

 **Candy y Albert...**

 **Entraron a la habitación de Albert... Candy aunque no quería, pudo mas su curiosidad por admirarla... Era grandisima, cama enorme... Incitaba al pecado... Albert encendió la luz... Quería verla mejor... Se llevó una gran sorpresa! Se veía maravillosamente hermosa! Y si tenía los ojos verdes como a él le gustaban... Ya era la hora, no había porque pensarlo mas...**

 **\- Albert debemos protegernos... Si no tienes preservativos, yo tengo en mi bolso... Uffff! Albert respiro aliviado! Olvido lo de lis condones...**

 **\- Perfecto Candy... ** Uy! Este chico, digo hombre!? Pero... Se ve muy joven! Bueno hay hombres que no aparentan su edad... Pensó Candy*****

 **\- Al fin solos guapo! Candy aparentando ser experimentada...**

 **\- Mi nena mmmmm deliciosa!... Albert no se quedaría atrás...**

 **Se besaron desenfrenadamente... Como locos desesperados, dispuestos a darlo todo por el todo, él puso sus grandes manos sobre sus piernas y empezó a subirle el vestido que a penas y si le cubría parte de sus muslos... * Uffff! Esto es divino... Al fin siento las cálidas manos de UN HOMBRE FUERTE! Y RUDO... Con esos cabellos largos y dorados como los rayos del sol... Todo un ADONIS del olimpo... Un DIOS GRIEGO... No aguanto mas! No puedo mas! Pensó Candy****

 **Desabotono su camisa blanca y por unos segundos se detuvo a contemplar ésos pectorales! Que tocó cuando lo limpio por lo del accidente del mojito... Esos pectorales bien definidos... Wooop! Si que eran lo que esperaba, nada exagerados, pero bien provocativos! Exactamente como los había visto en las revistas que escondía dentro de un hueco que había hecho en su colchón... Para qué sus tías no la descubrieran...**

 **Él se término de quitar la camisa... Y se acercó a ella... La levantó y la sentó en la mesita de ks habitación... Le abrió las piernas y ella lo aprisionó... Candy no pudo evitar gemir... Al sentir en su entre pierna la dureza de su miembro! qué él frotaba sin ningún pudor!**

 **Albert le saco el vestido... Y al ver sus senos desnudos se le dilató la mirada! La sangre le hirvió!**

 **Candy pensó... DIOS QUÉ PECADO! Albert los empezó a tocar, a manosear, sus manos encajaban perfectamente en el tamaño y los beso, lamió sin restricciones... Sólo se dejaron guiar por el instinto y el deseo... Solo eran ellos... 2 personas deseosas de sexo... Oh! No? Sexo puro, salvaje y sin malicia.**

 **Albert cargo a Candy la llevo hasta la cama, Candy le desabrochó el cinturón... le bajó el cierre metió su mano, encontró su prominente, fuerte, grueso y largo falo... Albert sin dejar de mirarla a lis ojos se quitó completamente el pantalón y se postró encima de Candy y continuaron saboreandose, los labios, el choque de lenguas degustando su sabor... Albert recorriendo su cuello y todo su cuerpo... Desprendiéndola de su sexy lencería que lo enloquecía mas... Ya en total desnudes... Albert ya no pudo mas y enterró su bello rostro chupando justo ahí, sus labios y lengua devoraba su entre pierna... Y Candy pensó... Woooop! Esta haciéndolo como lo leí en mis novelas de relatos eróticos... Se siente genial!**

 **\- Te gusta? No te lastimo? Te lo estoy haciendo bien? Albert preguntando, no quería cometer errores.**

 **Candy pensó... Qué diablos!? Por qué me pregunta? A caso? No... No lo creo...**

 **\- Mi vida eres genial! Eres el mejor amante qué he tenido! Le dijo Candy y no mintió tomando en cuenta que es el primero hasta ahora...**

 **\- Gracias... Creo? Albert prosiguió en su labor.**

 **Candy sentía que flotaba, volaba, sentía algo extraño ahí a bajo... Nunca lo había sentido, su corazón acelerado... Se asusto! Creía que iba a morir! pero... Uffff! Genial! Sintió maravilloso, rico muy rico... * Candy pensó... A caso esto que acabo de sentir! Fue mi primer orgasmo!? Porque si no fue, fue lo máximo***

 **Albert se posicionó, agarró su pene intentando meterlo...**

 **\- Candy... Puedo? Yo asentí... Tan caballero que lindo!**

 **Entonces Albert lo hizo... Candy se mordió los labios y aguantó el dolor del embiste... Candy pensó... QUE DOLOR! Mientras él se movía apasionadamente dentro de ella... Candy le enterró las uñas en la espalda, para contener y resistir para no gritar ME DUELE! Pero no pudo...**

 **\- AAAAAY! QUE DOLOR! Albert todo desconcertado por sentirla tan estrecha se detuvo...**

 **\- Ah!? Qué!? Pensó Albert...**

 **\- PORQUE TE DETIENES!? Jadeo Candy...**

 **\- Porqué dijiste que te dolía!? Si quieres solo... Me masturbo y término a fuera... Hablo la inexperiencia!**

 **\- ESCUCHA MUCHACHITO... Digo Albert... Dije que me dolía no que te detuvieras! Así que continúa tú labor... El dolor es porque... Soy de vagina estrecha... Además tú éstas súper bien dotado cariño! Como no querías que no me doliera...**

 **Albert todo enaltecido por el piropo recibido solo dijo...**

 **\- Gracias... Candy sólo pensaba esto es mega genial! Ya no me duele! Ahora qué aceleró el ritmo, siento como sus testículos golpean mi trasero! Campanean es la palabra correcta...**

 **Albert vuelve a besarla pero con más pasión... Se les nublaron los sentidos y ya no podían más, Albert había resistido bastante... Pero no quería terminar antes así qué comenzó a contar mentalmente... 1 missisipi, 2 missisipi, 3 missisipi, 4 missisipi... hasta 1000 missisipi...**

 **\- Candy... Estoy a punto de venirme... Te deseo tanto...**

 **\- No, pares Hazlooooo! Oooooh! Aaaah! Siiiiii mmmmm oooooh!**

 **\- Siiiiii mmmmm deliciosa oooooh! Que hermosa te ves!**

 **Vino lo inevitable... Orgasmo total!**

 **Ambos abrazados con el corazón acelerado... Exhaustos, fundiéndose en una mirada eterna, azul y verde... Preguntándose... Oh! Que paso aquí!? Albert la jalo hacia él y la beso... Gracias bonita y se sumieron en un profundo sueño...**

 **Continuará...**

 **Chicas aquí otro capítulo... Se los debía... uno más y vendrá el final... Les mando saludos y mil bendiciones... Les agradezco por su aceptación...**


	9. Chapter 9

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A SUS CREADORAS... CONTENIDO ADULTO... SOLO MAYORES DE EDAD... QUEDA ADVERTIDO.

SERA EL FIN?

\- Gracias bonita eres maravillosa... Albert apago la luz y se quedaron acostados... abrazados, Candy se sentia plena, satisfecha y feliz? si, muy feliz... No se arrepentia! de nada... Para ella fue la mejor experiencia... Paso como una hora... Albert estaba dormido... Candy desperto... vio el reloj de masa y vio que eran las 4:30 am. se levanto como de rayo, tomo sus ropas, se vistio rapidisimo y salio de la habitacion... sin hacer ruido y antes de cerrar la puerta... Dulces sueños hermoso muchachito... No te olvidare jamas... eres mi mejor experiencia... Y salio al pasillo... se encontro con Paty y Annie...

\- Candy ya es muy tarde! tenemos que llegar antes de que amanesca, si no se van a dar cuenta de nuestra escapada...

\- Si Candy... VAMONOS! dijo Paty...

\- PATYYY! admiradas Annie y Candy...

\- Porque traes esa camisa Paty!? pregunto Candy...

\- Digamos... que mi vestido sufrio... un pequeño percance! vamonos...

Y asi salieron sin hacer ruido y sigilosamente de la mansion... sin percatarse que alguien las observaba desde un gran ventanal...

\- Chicas como les fue? pregunto Candy...

\- Fue FANTASTICO! todo un sueño! dijo Annie...

\- INOLVIDABLE! confirmo Paty...

\- Y a ti CANDY? preguntaron al unisono Paty y Annie...

\- Despues les platico vale? ahora hay que salir de aqui...

Y asi se marcharon... FELICES Y SATISFECHAS y con lo vivido esa GRAN NOCHE... Candy omitiendo su respuesta... no sabria que decir lo que vivio y sintio fue magico... su corazon no dejaba de latir...

 **En el camino...**

 **-** Saben que descubri? dijo candy

\- QUE!? contestaron Paty y Annie sorprendidas...

\- Que estos chicos son menores de edad...

\- EN SERIO!? Paty dijo desanimada...

\- Porque lo dices!? pregunto Annie...

\- Porque lei en un test de una revista que tanto hombres como mujeres siempre aplicamos la regla de tres en la primera cita... y esta demostrado que mentimos para parecer interesantes...

\- Y como es eso!? pregunto Annie...

\- Mira cuando un hombre o una mujer no quiere dar su edad real... asi como nosotras esta noche... siempre aplican la regla y... nosotras las mujeres nos quitamos 3 años pero los hombres... se aumentan 3 años... y queridas! este fue el caso...

\- Entonces quieres decir que ellos solo tienen... 19 años!? Oh! POR DIOS! dijo Paty...

\- Y Nosotras nos quitamos 3 años... Oh! somos mayores que ellos! les llevamos 6 años! somos unas ASALTACUNAS!? replico Annie...

\- EXACTO! queridas... Asi que lo que vamos hacer es quedarnos con lo vivido... Y seguir con nuestras vidas...

\- Si... tienes razon... dijo Annie muy devastada... ya que muy en el fondo tenia la esperanza de volver a ver a Archie...

\- Solo se que fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida... GRACIAS Candy... por haber insistido con el plan... dijo Paty muy desanimada...

\- Si chicas en verdad fue la mejor noche... lo dijo Candy suspirando...

Aqui van 3 mujeres felices y satisfechas...con una experiencia que jamas olvidaran...

 _ **Los chicos al otro dia...**_

 ** _Stear..._**

 ** _Desperto despues de las 10:00 am... desconcertado, agotado pero... muy feliz... volteo al lado de su cama y... solo, totalmente solo..._**

 ** _Paty!? se fue... pero que noche! fue la mejor noche... Stear se levanto y miro a su alrededor, observo la cama... muy desorganizada... sonrio... recordo lo maravillosamente que la paso..._**

 ** _Paty... jamas te podre olvidad... creo que me enamore!? Stear levanto las sabanas y se quedo con la boca abierta!_**

 ** _QUE RAYOS!_**

 ** _ARCHIE..._**

 ** _Desperto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios... pero se dio cuenta que Annie ya no se encontraba con el... sintio un gran vacio no se explicaba porque!_**

 ** _Annie... suspiro... solo puedo decir que fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar... penso en voz alta, creo que ahora se lo que es estar enamorado!?_**

 ** _Archie se levanto desganado y fue al baño a ducharse... recordo lo vivido esa noche... para el fue un sueño, un bello sueño; realmente tuvo una conexion muy especial con esa hermosa mujer... salio del baño y observo su cama toda revuelta... unica testiga de su mejor aventura... que ha tenido desde que nacio... jalo las sabanas..._**

 ** _PERO QUE!? COMO ES QUE!?_**

 ** _HABITACION DE ALBERT..._**

 ** _Albert desperto y apenas abrio sus ojos y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba esa hermosa ninfa... se preguntaba acaso habre soñado esto!?_**

 ** _CANDY... pronuncio su nombre en un susurro... como pudiste irte asi!? sin despedirte! acaso fui usado!? me siento usado! pero extremadamente feliz... fue una excelente primera vez! mi primera vez... Wooop! oficialmente deje de ser virgen... jajaja pero... aunque me siento feliz, quiero mas... de ti Candy... QUE MUJER! tan hermosa y apasionada... UFFF! solo con nombrarla y recordarla estoy duro! quiero tenerte otra vez..._**

 ** _Albert se levanto y se quedo mirando su cama... con las claras señales del encuentro con su ninfa... no era un sueño! era real y solo con ver esas sabanas revueltas, deseo desesperadamente estar yaciendo con ella... jalo las sabanas para olerlas... mmm todavia tienen su olor! mmmm simplemente delicioso!_**

 ** _Albert vio su cama entonces... QUEEEEE PERO QUE ES ESTO!? ACASO CANDY ERA!?_**

 ** _Pasado del medio dia..._**

 ** _Bajaron los chicos a desayunar... bueno a almorzar... eran alrededor de las 12 de la mañana se encontraron en el comedor y se saludaron..._**

 ** _\- Chicos... Stear se animo ha hablar... Que les pasa!? traen una cara de haberla pasado mal!?_**

 ** _\- TRAEMOS!? y que me dices tu? estas peor! replico ARCHIE..._**

 ** _\- Estoy de acuerdo con Archie... Stear todo bien!?_**

 ** _-No, bueno no lo se! les voy a comentar algo... no me gusta hablar de una mujer... no es de caballeros pero... solo quiero decir que PATY ERA VIRGEN! Albert y Archie lo vieron sin sorprenderse..._**

 ** _\- ANNIE... tambien..._**

 ** _Stear y Archie esperaban la respuesta de Albert..._**

 ** _\- CANDY... tambien... confirmo._**

 ** _\- Como puede ser eso!? si se veian con bastante experiencia!? dijo Stear..._**

 ** _\- Totalmente de acuerdo... apoyo Archie..._**

 ** _\- Quizas tambien estaban actuando como nosotros... no creen!? no es que nosotros seamos muy EXPERIMENTADOS... les dijo Albert..._**

 ** _\- Si tienes razon... nosotros no somos tan experimentados como quisieramos... pero despues de esta noche ya no puedo decir lo mismo... dijo Stear muy sonriente recordando lo salvajes que fueron... pero... hay algo mas que les quiero comentar, se me rompio el preservativo que use!_**

 ** _\- mmmm que casualidad! tambien se rompio el mio... dijo Archie muy apenado..._**

 ** _\- Pues yo creo que estamos conectados! porque igual lo rompi! SOMOS UNOS IRRESPONSABLES! debimos pasar a comprar algunos de buena calidad... le dijo Albert todo preocupado..._**

 ** _\- Si los que traia Annie eran de un centro de salud... agrego Archie..._**

 ** _\- Si quizas estaban caducados o algo asi! y pues nuestra noche fue algo intensa... no creen!? Stear recordo lo poco... bueno lo mucho salvaje que fue... como no se iba a romper el dichoso preservativo!_**

 ** _\- Si fuimos muy irresponsables, estabamos muy enajenados con estas lindas gatitas! Archie dijo..._**

 ** _\- Si, solo espero que no haya concecuencias... como un hijo... no me gustaria que mi sangre ande rodando! no seria correcto ademas las chicas no merecen eso... ya que ellas no tienen la culpa de que los preservativos estuviesen dañados... ellas si fueron responsables... tenemos que buscarlas y enterarlas... no cree!? todos se quedaron pensando..._**

 ** _\- Buenas tardes mis niños! La tia Elroy entro saludando..._**

 ** _\- TIA! los tres contestaron... la tia no traia buen semblante... se le notaba molesta..._**

 ** _\- ALBERT, STEAR, ARCHIE... Tienen solo una oportunidad para decir la verdad... dijo la tia de manera tajante... los chicos sabian que cuando su tia hablaba asi era porque ya sabia la verdad... y no podias inventar nada... poque ella ya sabia todo... Y bien!? van a hablar? ellos ya no dijeron nada de nada... MUY BIEN... ya que no quieren hablar, tendre que investigar la procedencia de las 3 señoritas; que salieron de aqui a las altas horas de la madrugada... quizas eran ladronas?_**

 ** _\- TIA... dijo Albert... No, no son ladronas... son amigas nuestras..._**

 ** _\- SI... tenian un problema y pues las dejamos... estar aqui... completo Archie..._**

 ** _\- Pero no nos dimos cuenta a que hora se fueron!? y no son ladronas... apoyo Stear..._**

 ** _\- Muy bien chicos... conocen las reglas de la casa... les voy a creer... pero estan castigados por no avisar y pedir permiso para que sus amigas se quedaran aqui... no saldran en un mes..._**

 ** _\- PERO TIA... los tres respingaron..._**

 ** _\- 2 meses sera el castigo... vale? los 3 guardaron silencio, ya que si seguian discutiendo no saldrian nunca! muy bien mis niños... solo saldran a la universidad y haran sus tareas en casa nada de salir..._**

 ** _\- Muy bien tia... respondieron los tres muy desanimados..._**

 ** _2 meses despues..._**

\- Chicas tengo que hablar con ustedes... que bueno que llegan! dijo Candy muy angustiada...

\- Yo tambien tengo que decirles algo... Annie dijo muy triste...

\- Y yo... igual tengo algo importante que decir... Paty dijo muy preocupada...

\- OK... chicas... ahora si que meti las 4... saben? ESTOY EMBARAZADA! Candy soltando la BOMBA... No se como paso! ( ja si como no! si se como ) pero no me explico porque!? ya que use proteccion!?

\- CANDY... tambien estoy embarazada! afirmo Annie...

\- Y YO... tambien lo estoy... confirmo Paty...

\- QUEEEEEE!? OH! POR DIOS! OH! POR DIOS!

FIN!?

Gracias chicas por seguir este proyecto... me alegran con todos sus comentarios... me hacen el dia... dios las bendiga... hasta la proxima...


End file.
